Corazón blando
by Udrea-PauLumbort
Summary: Gine es benevola y dulce, aun asi, será reclutada por el sanguinario escuadrón Bardock. Pronto se siente humillada, decepcionada y herida ¿Cómo no? Si es una completa inútil en el campo de batalla. Después de varios sucesos en los cuales su capitan termina salvándole la vida, le será inevitable tener sentimientos por él… y él es el típico estereotipo frívolo Saiyajin.
1. Prologo

**Notas:** Narrado por mi.

 **Titulo:** Corazón Blando

 **Autora:** Udrea-PauLumbort

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son mios, son del gran Akira Toriyama. Mas la historia y el desarrollo, lo son.

 **FanDom:** Dragón ball Z/Gt

 **Summary:** Gine es compasiva y bondadosa, aun asi, será reclutada por el sanguinario escuadrón Bardock. Pronto se siente humillada, decepcionada y…herida ¿Cómo no? Si es una completa inútil en el campo de batalla. Después de varios sucesos en los cuales su capitan termina salvándole la vida, le será inevitable tener sentimientos por él… y él es el típico estereotipo frívolo Saiyajin que piensa en el amor como la mas grande debilidad e idiotez.

 **Nota 2:** Bueno, realmente quise escribir algo como esto, intente adaptar la historia tanto a las películas como al manga y…creo que tuve buenos resultados, espero que le guste esta historia y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerla, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

.

.

 **Capitulo 1**

 **.**

 **.**

Sus delicados y pequeños dedos acariciaban las desordenadas hebras oscuras de su cabello intentando en vano acomodarlo en un estilo presentable. Utilizo varios elementos y productos para lograr su objetivo, despues de un par de minutos observo con decepción que no habia cambiado nada. Una risa nerviosa lleno la habitación ¿Qué más da? Es una Saiyajin, su cabello jamas perderá su forma, es una ley de raza. Aunque realmente no se avergonzaba de su apariencia.

—¡Gine, deja de jugar!—Exclamo furiosamente una anciana. Su blanco cabello estaba sujetado a una cola alta, sus arrugas denotaban años de vida al igual que sus oscuros ojos llenos de sabiduría. Gine hizo un puchero ante el regaño.

—Shana, nunca en mi vida me he sentido tan nerviosa—Susurro dando vueltas por la habitación, una furiosa vena sobresalió en la frente de la Saiyajin adulta.

—¡Largo de una vez y da lo mejor de ti!–Vocifero Shana entrecerrando los ojos " _Pobre chica"_ penso en silencio. Los ojos de Gine centellaron con un dije de alegría y se lanzo sobre la anciana aferrándose en un poco sutil abrazo que no fue correspondido, la mujer era fría, al igual que todo lo que conocia.

—Gracias por todo—Susurro intentando calmar su acelerado corazón. Shana sonrio enternecida por el gesto. Ella era tierna siendo en ocasiones algo empalagosa, pero era determinada. Precisamente por esas cualidades parecía que no perteneciera a esa raza, normalmente los Saiyajin eran desalmados y crueles, siendo potencialmente poderosos debido a poca benevolencia, pero Gine no. De cierto modo tenia el presentimiento de que seria escogida, las pruebas eran difíciles y a pesar del duro entrenamiento de la joven, la determinación no seria halagada en esta clase de pruebas, pero Gine habia entrenado tan duro a tal punto de notar una gran mejora.

Gine le regalo una sonrisa a la mujer antes de salir corriendo por la puerta en dirección al campo de entrenamiento. Es verdad, estaba asustada, demasiado. Habia comenzado a entrenar con verdadera rudeza desde que su padre murió en batalla, nunca conocio a su madre ya que murió de una rara enfermedad y Shana la había acogido junto a sus hijos, por un motivo que aun desconocia. Estaba realmente agradecida por eso, la quería, lo sabia.

Durante muchos meses había entrenado como nunca, hasta perder la conciencia varias veces, todo con el fin de encontrarse realmente preparada para hoy. Los capitanes de cada escuadrón venían a reclutar algunos de los Saiyajines y otros eran elegidos como capitanes para formar un escuadron. No sabia que pasaría hoy, nunca habia planeado nada en su vida, pero realmente quería lograrlo esta vez, tenia un motivo, un sueño, no era como los demás, sabia a la que era diferente, demasiado filántropa la mayoría de veces – _Algo que es muy negativo aca-_.

Para tener poco mas de 18 años era joven tomando en cuenta su grupo actual pero tenia la mayoría de edad en su planeta, lo que quería decir que podía ser reclutada.

Mas rápido de lo que penso se encontró frente al enorme lugar que definiría parte de su vida. Observo con sorpresa como la gente estaba reunida en un rincón asombrados ante algo que desconocia, curiosa, se acerco y vio con horror el motivo de la sorpresa y alegría de todos; El rey Vegeta seria un expectador. – _Perfecto-_ Penso con una sonrisa fría.

—¡Esta noche ustedes demostraran sus habilidades para ser escogidos por el capitan de uno de los honorables escuadrones…pero si son rechazados, ya saben lo que pasara! ¡Ante nosotros tenemos al Rey Vegeta, demostrémosle que tan poderoso es su pueblo!—Exclamo el maestro de los grupos que se habían entrenado. Gine sintio una oleada de emoción y rudeza contenida.

—Gine—Susurro una fría y burlona voz femenina. La aludida giro con algo de torpeza y al ver a su compañera de entrenamiento, le regalo una calida sonrisa de aliento.

—Risho—Devolvio el saludo.

—¿Crees que seremos reclutadas?—Pregunto con insegurad. Gine puso su dedo índice en su mentón de modo pensativo.

—Espero que si—Se encogio de hombros, tratando de darse confianza a si misma al mostrar indiferencia. Risho entorno los ojos al reconocer la acción de la joven, puesto que si misma la usaba en ocasiones.

—¡Nos ira sensacional!—Exclamo con arrogancia su compañera. Gine rio suavemente y asintió mientras se daba un momento para mirarla. Ella era hermosa, no cabia duda, sus potentes curvas marcaban la seducción total, su mirada brillante se ocultaba tras unos rasgados ojos color lila haciendo un suave contraste por su largo, sedoso y oscuro cabello. Los capitanes quedarían rendidos ante su belleza. Su temperamento no era diferente al de las demás Saiyajins, a excepción de que era realmente dulce cuando lograban entrar en su corazón, eso la hacia diferente al resto. Cerro los ojos llamándose a si misma tonta por centrarse en estupideces, justo ahora tenia que pelear por su orgullo. Sus ojos viajaron en dirección al rey.

—No entiendo porque él esta aca—Murmuro distraídamente observando el imponente hombre siendo alabado y admirado por todos sus compañeros. Elevo una delgada ceja, curiosa ante la intromisión del rey.

—Ni yo, pero que importa. Mira nada mas todos esos guapos capitanes, ¡Son realmente lindos!—Exclamo efusivamente su compañera. Gine suspiro. Aun seguía absorta, busco con la mirada los escuadrones, cosa que se le hizo difícil.

—¿Dónde…?—

—En ese lugar—Interrumpio Risho al conocer a su compañera, sabiendo de sobra lo torpe que es. Gine siguió la mirada para toparse con los escuadrones. Habian bastantes, estaban acomodados por clase, la variedad le sorprendio al igual que las frias miradas vacias que yacían en sus ojos. Por un instante tuvo miedo, siguió la vista distraídamente.

Se fijo en un grupo en especial, noto la presencia de una mujer bastante aburrida, era bonita y al ser la única mujer del grupo, seguramente ha de ser demasiado ruda. Otros cuatro hombres llamaron su atención, tres de ellos estaban mirando a quien parecía ser el capitán para seguir sus indicaciones. Aquel sujeto parecio sentir su mirada ya que giro lentamente dándole la oportunidad de observarlo bien. Sin poder evitarlo un color carmín decoro su rostro mientras su pulso se aceleraba al ser descubierta. Sus miradas conectaron de manera instantánea, sus ojos eran oscuros y parecían estar cargados de frialdad - _Tipico-_ pero no pudo evitar sentirse totalmente desnuda ante aquella mirada que la penetro por completo. El era joven, demasiado para ser capitán lo cual intuyo que era demasiado fuerte, su cabello oscuro estaba desorganizado de una manera peculiar. Una llamativa cicatriz se deslizaba por su mejilla. Alto, moreno, bastante atractivo, quizá uno de los hombres mas atractivos que ha visto. El Saiya la recorrio, mirándola de arriba abajo hasta que finalmente se detuvo en sus ojos. Noto como el fruncia el ceño lentamente, con curiosidad.

—Vaya…—Susurro sin querer. Risho observo la escena y dio una fuerte carcajada. Gine rompió el contacto visual con aquel sujeto y miro a su amiga confundida.

—¿Te ha gustado Bardock?—Dijo en medio de las carcajadas, rápidamente gano miradas de los demás compañeros y no eran precisamente agradables, Gine se ruborizo al darse de cuenta de que lo dijo demasiado alto.

—" _Bardock…ese es su nombre"—_ Penso de repente—¡Claro que no!—Exclamo avergonzada al verse descubierta. Risho fruncio la boca en una fina linea.

—Eso espero. La posibilidad de que te escoja es de 0%—Dijo con total seguridad. Gine jadeo incredula.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?—Cuestiono ofendida ante las palabras de la Saiya ¿Cómo se atrevia? Es decir, había dado mucho de su esfuerzo para llegar lejos, estar en un equipo elite no parecía imposible.

—Es uno de los mejores escuadrones, todos son extraordinariamente poderosos ¿Ves esa chica?—Señalo a la mujer que se encontraba aburrida—Se llama Fasha, es muy ruda. Esas personas son realmente sanguinarias y si hablamos de belleza el capitan es muy exigente. Mi hermana intento aparearse con el, sin embargo ¡La rechazo!—Comento negando lentamente con clara desaprobación. Gine se sorprendio ¿Rechazo a la hermana de Risho? Era algo sorprendente puesto que ella es mucho mas guapa que su compañera y su compañera era toda belleza. Aunque ahora que lo meditaba mejor, probablemente tenia razón, no seria escogida por ninguno de esos escuadrones elite, además no quería estar con personas tan sanguinarias.

— ¡Filas!—Ordeno el maestro.

Todos se formaron en fila, en clases sociales para ser específicos. Tal como habían practicado ultimamente. Al ver que el rey Vegeta estaría presente tendrían que sacar lo mejor de ellos, para sorprenderlo y demostrar que los de clase baja también son poderosos.

Gine al ser de clase baja estaba casi en la ultima fila. Tomo aire profundamente, estaba realmente nerviosa. Risho estaba 6 filas mas delante, por lo cual no tenia como consolar sus apáticos nervios. Todo era un silencio total, observando lo que pasaría. Los capitanes se acercaron y detrás de ellos los compañeros. Entre ellos estaba Bardock que observaba sin entusiasmo alguno la escena, mientras que todos los demás capitanes observaban uno por uno de los que estaban al frente decidiendo por cual escoger, mientras que por su scouter buscaban el nivel de pelea.

De repente, el rey Vegeta se levanto de la silla que estaba alejada y especial mente decorada.

—¿Seria posible que tome una decisión acerca de esto?—Pregunto al encargado de los estudiantes de batalla, el maestro fruncio el ceño con cierto temor.

—Claro Rey Vegeta ¿Cuál seria?—Pregunto el hombre titubeante.

—Me ha intrigado un guerrero y quiero probarlo—Dijo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz tocara el ultimo rincón del lugar. Gine elevo una ceja y lamento al pobre que sea escogido por el rey Vegeta, ese hombre tan desalmado seguramente lo torturaría hasta la muerte.

El rey Vegeta acomodo su scouter y comenzó a caminar abriéndose paso entre los guerreros que estaban sorprendidos ante su decisión. Gine abrió los ojos al ver como pasaba la clase alta, la clase media y finalmente con paso decidido y fuerte…Se planto delante de ella mirándola con altivez.

Gine jadeo y sintio como de repente el aire faltaba en sus pulmones, abrió los ojos como platos mientras torpemente hacia una reverencia.

—Vegeta rey…¡Digo, rey Vegeta!—Se corrigio sintiendo como su rostro ardia, maldita sea, los nervios la habían dominado por completo ¿Cómo no? Si frente a ella estaba el guerrero mas poderoso de su planeta, quien con tan solo levantar un dedo podría acabar con ella en un parpadeo, tenia miedo de lo que haría ese tipo, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a que viera su debilidad. El rey Vegeta presiono su scouter que mediría su poder de pelea, el resultado salio en el lentillo y Gine se ruborizo al ver que el numero no era tan alto como esperaba, noto la maquiavélica sonrisa en la boca del guerrero y por primera vez en su vida…se compadeció ella misma.

—Note que estabas riendo con tu compañera. Para tener ese exceso de confianza debes poseer un gran poder oculto tras ese ridículo numero—Dijo con aquella autoridad que lo caracterizaba, mientras la observaba con superioridad. Gine sintió un repentino rencor.

—¿Qué? ¡Majestad eso no…!—

—¡Silencio!—Interrumpio el rey Vegeta mientras la observaba con enojo. Gine callo inmediatamente mientras sentía ganas de golpear a alguien, mierda…gracias a Risho tenia que ceder ante lo que le diga ese desquiciado rey, la haría pagar.

—Tengo algo para ti, de lo que tendras una gran ventaja—Dijo con altives. Gine suspiro, harta de tanta arrogancia. La curiosidad comenzo a picar en lo mas profundo de si.

—¿Qué es, Rey Vegeta?—Pregunto desconfiada, fruncio el ceño con intriga sintio miles de preguntas ahuecarse en su mente. Observo la enorme sonrisa que le dedico.

—Escogere un oponente, ve al tatami y demuestra tus habilidades—Dijo mientras el salón se sumia en un profundo silencio. ¿El tatami? Era diferente a lo que había acordado con su maestro. Inicialmente era simplemente mostrar habilidades y ser escogida por uno de los capitanes, aun no tenia que pelear. El rey Vegeta lo hizo a propósito, quería que peleara. Según recordaba las reglas era luchar en el tatami sin tocar la superficie o seria eliminada. Observo a su alrededor, tratando de imaginar quien seria su oponente.

—Majestad, aquí se maneja otro modo—Dijo el maestro que había enseñado a todos ellos.

—Callate, solo quiero que ella pelee, podrán seguir su ridícula manera al terminar el combate—El rey la observo—Si ganas, podras ser reclutada en alguno de los mejores escuadrones, ¿Tienes alguno en mente?—Pregunto Vegeta. Gine parpadeo, había escuchado que a ese rey le gustaba divertirse, quizá hacerla quedar en ridículo era uno de su plan.

—No tengo uno en mente, Majestad—Respondio con tranquilidad mientras que sentía como sus piernas temblaban. Vegeta observo distraídamente el área donde estaban los capitanes y sonrio con cierta malicia al fijarse en uno.

—¿Qué te parece el escuadrón Bardock? Es de clase baja, como tu, pero es elite, uno de los mejores que existe en este planeta por no decir el mejor—Dijo con una sonrisa de burla en su rostro. Gine abrió los ojos de par en par al oirlo ¿Enserio? ¿Después de que su compañera le dijo que la posibilidad era de 0%? Tuvo ganas de reír, la vida realmente era ironica.

—¡Claro que si!—Exclamo con alegría contenida, rápidamente se ruborizo al darse de cuenta de que era observada, el rey Vegeta sonrio de manera tetrica. Gine fijo su vista en el capitán, Bardock no estaba feliz. Su boca abierta por la sorpresa y sus puños apretados tratando de controlar su ira se lo aseguraron.

—Fasha, tu eres la oponente—Dijo Vegeta sonriente. La aludida dio un paso al frente.

—Si, Majestad—Dijo una suave y delicada voz.

—Den una buena pelea—Dijo Vegeta manteniendo la sonrisa mientras volvia a su asiento. Gine observo con terror como aquella mujer se despojaba de su scouter y la observaba con indiferencia. La joven de cabellos oscuros rápidamente busco los ojos de Risho observando que ella estaba atónita. Esta bien, tenia que luchar con Fasha, una mujer exageradamente fuerte y no mentiría…tenia miedo.

Sus pies tocaron el tatami a una distancia considerable de tan poderosa guerrera. Se sintió intimidada al verla subir al tatami. Seguramente pensaba que acabaría con ella fácilmente ¡Le demostraría que no es asi, que su delgada apariencia contenia una fuerza incontrolable! – _O eso decía mi padre-_

Un sonido se dio a conocer y antes de que Gine reaccionara fue golpeada por un poderoso puño de Fasha. Volo unos cuantos metros antes de caer muy cerca de la superficie. Estaba estupefacta.

Se levanto rápidamente y vio con claridad como se acercaba a ella a una gran velocidad. Trato de esquivarla, pero fue en vano; tendria que defenderse, una serie de puños y patadas comenzó, Gine no podía seguir el ritmo de Fasha, pero lo intentaba, su contrincante era tan fuerte como un macho Saiyajin, por lo tanto le era inevitable no retroceder a medida que Fasha avanzaba.

De un momento a otro Fasha la agarro del cabello tirándola al suelo. Se sentía inútil, completamente patética y avergonzada, pues estaba a la vista de sus compañeros y escuchaba claramente sus lamentos. El rey Vegeta seguramente la observaba con burla porque su plan funciono. Todos esos paupérrimos sentimientos provocaron que algo dentro de ella se quebrara, un extraño poder salio. A la sorpresa de todos golpeo los pies de Fasha obligándola a caer. Gine se levanto, estaba enfadada, completamente enojada. Su contrincante se molesto y nuevamente se lanzo sobre ella, pero los resultados fueron diferentes, Gine la media en la misma fuerza, después de una serie de patadas la golpeo en el costado provocando que esta cayera al suelo. Creo una bola de energía que podría lastimarla severamente, antes de lanzarlo un ápice de conciencia llego a ella. – _Si lanzo esto, podría herirla_ -

La bola se deshizo en su mano, la cara de los presentes era un poema. Gine siempre fue la mas débil, pero se enfrento a un miembro elite. Penso en una estrategia rápida, Fasha estaba encolerizada y ella sabia que hacer ante eso; Se planto en una esquina del tatami, la miembro elite se levanto para ir con toda su velocidad a atacarla. Gine estudio ese movimiento, no quería herir a esa mujer, en realidad no quería herir a nadie. Rapidamente planteo una estrategi, cuando Fasha estuvo a punto de tocarla, Gine la esquivo a una velocidad sorprendente y debido a eso. Fasha no pudo parar a tiempo y golpeo su rosto contra el suelo de la otra superficie.

Gano. Las miradas se posaron en ella de manera incrédula, no los culpaba. Tampoco podia creerlo, todo se lo dejo a su entrenamieto.

—¿Te encuentras bien?—Sonrio ofreciendole una amistosa mano, Fasha la miro con desconfianza.

—¡No me toques!—Mascullo herida en su orgullo, se levanto mirándola con frialdad y con paso rápido se dirigio escuadrón, Gine parpadeo al ver como aparentemente la regañaban, tomo un hondo suspiro, de todas formas tenia que convivir con ella ahora que pertenecia al escuadrón Bardock.

Un momento…¿Pertenecia al escuadrón Bardock?

Una sonrisa tonta se formo en su rostro. Miro al rey Vegeta e hizo una reverencia y su autoestima fue claramente elevada al ver que el rey fruncia el ceño con sorpresa. El la ignoro para caminar en direccion a los demás estudiantes e indicarle que era momento de que les mostrase sus habilidades.

El corazón de Gine latio rápidamente al ver como el capitan del escuadrón Bardock se le acercaba.

—Venciste a Fasha—Mascullo con voz fría y profunda. Gine se ruborizo ante el peso de esa mirada oscura, seria difícil acostumbrarse a esos ojos.

—Si señor—Titubeo.

—Debido a eso y gracias al Rey ahora perteneces a mi equipo—Gruño con molestia—Soy Bardock, soy tu capitán—Gine hizo una reverencia sintiendo una extraña alegría y nervios colarse en ella.

—Es un honor, yo soy…—

—Mañana te espero en el campo de entrenamiento a primera hora. Probaremos tus habilidades para demostrar que solo tuviste suerte… Si fallas y no sigues el ritmo requerido, te expulsare—Interrumpio dándole la espalda y dirigiéndose a donde estaban sus compañeros para después alejarse de su vista. Gine suspiro, era un hombre demandante.

—No lo puedo creer—Dijo una voz a su espalda, Gine giro con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

—Tienes que mejorar tus probabilidades—Sonrio.

—¡Estas en el escuadrón Bardack!—Exclamo sin terminar de creérselo.

—Voy a probarles que soy fuerte y…—Gine se interrumpio a si misma al ver un hombre adulto midiendo el poder de pelea de Risho, la atractiva Saiya giro lentamente y abrió los ojos como platos; Ambas conocían ese sujeto, era la mano derecha del rey Vegeta, un integrante de su escuadron.

—Señor Thomp…—Murmuro Risho, el sujeto se ruborizo levemente al ver la mirada de la chica y sonrio con lo que Gine interpreto como perversión.

—Señorita, su poder de pelea es exacto al que el rey Vegeta esta buscando ¿Desea unirse a nuestro escuadron?—Risho y Gine dejaron que sus bocas tocaran los suelos.

—P-Por sup-puesto—Tartamudeo, Gine pensó que era la primera vez que la escuchaba tartamudear.

—La esperamos en el campo de entrenamiento. Señorita—Dicho esto se alejó en dirección al rey, donde la murmuro algo unos segundos, Vegeta levanto la mirada con aprobación y volvió a lo suyo. Gine emocionada, se lanzo sobre Risho.

—No puedo creer que estes en el mejor escuadron, solo porque te midieron el poder de pelea. Risho, eres la mejor—Rio Gine en el abrazo, Risho trago saliva, sin terminar de creer lo que habia pasado.

—Podemos ser las mujeres mas afortunadas y desafortunadas a la vez—Murmuro la joven con el rubor coloreando su rostro.

—¿Por qué lo dices Risho?—Murmuro Gine sin dejar su entusiasmo. Risho trago saliva.

—Porque fuimos reclutadas por Bardock y Vegeta—Dicho esto comenzo alejarse, Gine le siguió el paso, tratando de entender lo dicho.

.

.

.

.

 **Gine es tan tierna…Se me hace tan linda la forma de iniciar esta relación ¿Quien no se enamoraría de este modo? —Notese mi incredulidad—**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia, me alegra mucho que se tomen el tiempo para leerla. Los amo con todo mi corazon**

 **Rivews *-***


	2. Desafiando a Bardock

**Notas:** Narrado por mi.

 **Titulo:** Corazón Blando

 **Autora:** Udrea-PauLumbort

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son mios, son del gran Akira Toriyama. Mas la historia y el desarrollo, lo son.

 **FanDom:** Dragón ball Z/Gt

 **Summary:** Gine es compasiva y bondadosa, aun asi, será reclutada por el sanguinario escuadrón Bardock. Pronto se siente humillada, decepcionada y…herida ¿Cómo no? Si es una completa inútil en el campo de batalla. Después de varios sucesos en los cuales su capitan termina salvándole la vida, le será inevitable tener sentimientos por él… y él es el típico estereotipo frívolo Saiyajin que piensa en el amor como la mas grande debilidad e idiotez.

 **Nota 2:** Bueno, realmente quise escribir algo como esto, intente adaptar la historia tanto a las películas como al manga y…creo que tuve buenos resultados, espero que le guste esta historia y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerla, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

.

.

 **Capitulo 2**

 **.**

 **.**

—Gine—Hablo con dureza una fuerte y madura voz femenina, resonando en las vibraciones de enojo, tratando de pedir paciencia.

—Hmm…—Gimio la joven aun somnolienta mientras levantaba su mano para ponerla sobre sus ojos tratando de evadir la luz. Ese acto irrito por completo a la anciana.

—¡Maldita sea, Gine! ¿No te preocupas un poco por estar en uno de los mejores escuadrones? ¡Levantate de esa estúpida cama!—Vocifero con la suficiente fuerza para tambalear la casa y despertar a medio planeta. Gine se incorporó de golpe mirando alrededor rápidamente tratando de captar el peligro, sus ojos se fijaron en la efusiva anciana que la miraba furiosa.

—¿Qué hora es?—Pregunto dirigiendo la mirada a la ventana. El sol brillaba con fuerza, dándole a entender que efectivamente, era bastante tarde—¡Mierda, voy tarde al entrenamiento!—Exclamo levantándose de golpe de la cama, Shana la observo con cierto desagrado y rodo los ojos, aun se preguntaba que clase de raza o ser era esa chica.

Gine corrió a las duchas y rápidamente limpio su cuerpo. Nuevamente se apresuro para ponerse su traje con la respectiva armadura, tardo levemente al perder la paciencia y no poder ajustarlo adecuadamente. Con torpeza paso un peine por sus desordenados cabellos para hacerlo un _poco_ presentable ayudándolo a tomar su singular forma. Una sonrisa se formo inevitablemente en su rostro, hoy entrenaría con uno de los mejores escuadrones…su sueño, estaba cumpliéndose.

Al terminar sus ojos la recorrieron a través del espejo. Sonrio nuevamente, no defraudaría a nadie, seria alguien, alguien poderoso. Al darse suficiente apoyo, corrió con toda la rapidez con la cual sus piernas se lo permitieron.

Mientras corria, los demás guerreros la observaban con burla, la noticia de que ahora pertenecia al escuadrón Bardock se hizo publico en tan solo un par de horas y claro esta; llegaba tarde y todos lo estaban notando, sintió una especie de vergüenza, pero no se dejaría intimidar por ello.

Mas rápido de lo que penso se encontraba al frente del lugar enorme lugar donde le habia indicado Shana, ahí, justo ahí entraba su capitán. Sin pensarlo dos veces entro, era una especie de gimnasio enorme en el cual estaban los típicos entrenamientos, claro, cada escuadrón tenia una propia sala. No tardo mucho en encontrar donde se encontraba su escuadrón, estaba por abrir la puerta cuando esta se abrió por si sola mostrando a su capitán, un muy enfadado capitán.

La vergüenza se extendió por sus mejillas, sus miradas conectaron nuevamente dándole una sensación sumamente extraña, no podia evitarlo.

—Capitan, yo…—

—¿Qué no entendiste de "a primera hora"?—Gruño con ira acomulada—Escucha, la próxima vez, te echare sin ningún remordimiento—Mascullo. Gine asintió con rubor en su rostro, entro al lugar y sus ojos brillaron al verlo, era la primera vez que entraba a una sala parecida. Era muy espacioso y habían muchos artefactos que nunca había visto. Siguió la mirada para encontrarse con la otra mujer del grupo, ella tampoco estaba feliz al verla. Los demás hombres la observaban con curiosidad, otros con burla, uno de ellos estaba serio.

—No volverá a pasar—Sonrio, Bardock elevo una ceja al verla mientras suspiraba " _Demonios, el hombre es bastante gruñon_ " Penso con desasosiego.

—Toteppo—Se dirigio al hombre que, según Gine, mas aterraba—Planta 3 semillas de saibaman—Murmuro. El hombre sin titubear lo hizo en 3 de masetas, una semilla por cada maseta, Gine observaba y analizaba lo que el sujeto hacia, pensando exactamente que estaría tramando. Eso la lleno de vigor.

—¿Qué haces? No podrá con tantos—Dijo Fasha fríamente.

—¿Cómo es tu nombre?—Le pregunto. Gine se ruborizo, su voz había sido mas delicada.

—Soy Gine—Titubeo.

—Gine, enfrenta a estos tres saibaman—Ordeno. Fasha estaba por replicar, Bardock la miro nuevamente, elevando una ceja. Eso basto para la sumisión del grupo. El tomo asiento en un lugar alejado para observar la escena. Gine fruncio el ceño…si, ya se esperaba que le pusieran algún tipo de prueba parecida.

Los enanos verdes salieron de las masetas, después de esto se lanzaron a atacar a Gine que completamente nerviosa al estar bajo la mirada de ellos se defendia sin hacer pausas catastróficas o viables. Esas criaturas eran poderosas y aunque no podía seguirles el ritmo, lo intentaba, pero de todos modos se le hacia casi imposible.

Su cerebro le dio una estrategia que no dudo en usar, permitio que uno de ellos la agarrara mientras otro creaba energia en su mano haciendo una técnica que seguramente la partiría en dos si no lograba esquivarlo. Espero a que terminara y el monstro verde lo lanzo, en ese momento el ataque se dirigía a ella, pero siendo completamente escurridiza lo esquivo y este ataque cayo al que la sujetaba matándolo instantáneamente. Sin embargo el ataque la seguía, parecía una rueda brillante que destruia todo a su paso. Dio un par de vueltas por la habitación siendo perseguida por esa cosa de energia. En un hábil movimiento se situo detrás del atacante e inmediatamente este fue cortado en dos. El ataque desaparecio.

Se acerco al otro saibaman que estaba paralizado del miedo y acurrucado haciendo un extraño sonido que identifico como llanto. Extendió su mano creando una bola de energía para acabar con todo pero en el momento en el que le vio los ojos se arrepintió " _Maldicion, no puedo hacer esto ¡No puedo asesinar a nadie!"_ Bajo la mano desapareciendo el ataque. No podía matarlo…el no había hecho nada malo, el era vida y sentía que no debía arrebatarla. No podia, simplemente era una inútil.

—He terminado—Dijo acercándose a Bardock, este separo los labios para decir algo pero instantáneamente la cerro mientras apretaba la boca en una fina línea, disgustado. Gine supo el porque, pues el monstro verde sobrante la agarro. Entro en pánico al sentir como se calentaba la enorme abicuhela, esa cosa iba a explotar. Trato de liberarse del agarre, pero no podia. Ya no habia opción, no habia salida. Lo único que le quedaba era esperar como explotaba con ella.

Un sonido llamo su atención, atemorizada miro por encima de su hombro para ver que el saibaman estaba en el suelo, muerto detrás de ella. Confundida, siguió la vista al escuadron para ver anonada como Bardock apuntaba hacia ella, su dedo humeaba indicando el ataque que recién disparo…Le habia salvado la vida.

—Eres demasiado compasiva, pequeña inútil—Dijo Bardock, esas palabras la hirieron profundamente. No solo por el hecho de que era verdad, le dolia porque era su primer entrenamiento y ya tenían que andarla salvando. Sus ojos se cristalizaron, no lloraría al frente de ellos.

—¡He terminado!—Exclamo mirándolo con frialdad contenida. Bardock se levanto caminando hacia ella.

—Esta misma tarde tenemos una misión, para tu desdicha. Iremos al planeta Falet, no lleges tarde, pequeña inútil— Dicho esto le paso por el lado junto con sus compañeros desapareciendo del lugar. Entendio que " _pequeña inútil_ " seria la manera en que se dirigía a ella durante mucho tiempo. Nego lentamente, sintio un sutil deseo de querer asesinar a su capitán.

Sonrio, de todos modos eso era lo de menos. Ahora tenia una misión ¡Una misión! Su primera misión.

Trato de concentrarse, queria hablar con alguien y contarle lo ocurrido; Risho, era la única persona con quien podía conversar libremente de sus problemas. Aunque sonara completamente absurdo era su única amiga, la única con quien podía compartir sus secretos.

Igual que como llego corrió del lugar, no quería que nadie la mirase aunque sabia que corriendo iba a llamar mas la atención, se sentía avergonzada ¡Su despiadado capitan le había salvado la vida! Y eso, definitivamente era lo que mas le sorprendia.

Suspiro al encontrarse en la casa de Risho. Golpeo un par de veces, en eso sale una de las Saiyajin mas lindas del planeta; La hermana de Risho contoneo sus enormes caderas.

—Entonce…¿Estas en el equipo de Bardock?—Dijo con aquella voz que denotaba arrogancia, inclusive mas que la del rey Vegeta.

—Asi es—Respondio suavemente. Se fijo en ella, era demasiado atractiva. Su cabello rozaba su trasero bien formado sostenido por unas largas y torneadas piernas que mostraba libremente. Su pecho estaba bien dotado y no tenia pudor alguno de exponer. Su rostro era sensual, no tenia una pizca de dulzura.

—¿Vienes por consuelo? Seguramente te expulsaron hoy, solo mírate—Rio abiertamente mientras se abria paso para dejarla entrar. Gine apretó los labios en un intento por controlarse, tenia que hacerlo.

—¿Dónde esta Risho?—Pregunto tranquila.

—En la habitación de entrenamiento—Respondio fría. Gine pidió permiso y entro a la casa. Jamás dejaría de tener una educación asi los Saiyajines escasearan de eso completamente. Camino por la casa como si fuese la suya propia debido a que ya la conocía de pies a cabeza y finalmente entro al cuarto de entrenamiento, ahí se encontraba Richo que inmediatamente giro al verla.

—¡Gine! ¿Cómo te fue?—Sonrio Risho con ternura, Gine elevo una ceja al verla, tenia una herida en su mejilla, lo cual significaba que ya habia tenido su entrenamiento.

—En realidad llegue tarde. Se desquito poniéndome una prueba casi imposible—El recuerdo de cuando la salvo vino a ella—Creo que no es el monstro que todos dicen que es. Aunque claro es irritante—Dijo negando con la cabeza, Risho fruncio el ceño.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "casi imposible"?—Pregunto confundida. La joven tomo un hondo suspiro mientras recordaba lo ocurrido.

—Planto 3 semillas de saibaiman para que fuesen mis oponentes—Murmuro haciendo un puchero, Risho silbo con sorpresa.

—¡Ja! Ese tipo si que es estricto ¿Qué paso luego?—Pregunto con clara curiosidad e intriga.

—Logre que dos de ellos se mataran entre si. El otro quedo inmóvil y lo deje estar—Un escalofrio la recorrio—Al darme la vuelta para anunciar mi victoria me tomo por la espalda y estaba por explota. ¿Sabes? Bardock lo asesino, me salvo—Suspiro mientras sus mejillas adquirían un tono carmín, un sutil y hermoso tono rojizo. Risho abrió la boca tanto que parecía que su mandibula se había desencajado.

—No puedo creerlo—Dijo estupefacta.

—Pues créelo, los saibaiman son realmente tramposos—Mascullo afirmando con la cabeza.

—¡Le gustas al capitan Bardock!—Exclamo tan fuerte que Gine sintió que sus tímpanos se hacían trizas. La chica se hecho a reir.

—¿Cómo crees? Ni siquiera me conoce—Ella no le gustaría a su capitan por tantos motivos que podía sentarse a enumerar, el solo hecho de imaginarse algo como eso le producia unas enormes ganas de reír. – _Ese tipo con gustos imposibles, neh—_

—Conocerte o no, es lo que menos importa. Me refiero a tu cuerpo, le atraes sexualmente—Sonrio con picardía mientras la sorpresa aun brillaba en sus ojos, Gine bufo mientras su rostro se ponía totalmente rojo.

—Si rechazo a tu hermana ¿Crees que vera algo en mi?—Rio con clara ironia. Risho se puso a meditar unos segundos, observándola de arriba abajo.

—¡Claro, si eres guapísima!—Y no mentia, claramente Gine era muy bonita, simple y demasiado tierna, pero bonita. Risho siempre admiro aquel rostro tan angelical e inocente que poseía, su cuerpo también tenia unas curvas sensacionales, claro que sutiles. Solo que Gine se encargaba de ocultarlas a la perfeccion.

—Deliras, mas bien dime; ¿Cómo te fue con el rey Vegeta?—Demando posando sus manos en jarra mientras la veía con una ceja elevada—Creo que no me acostumbrare a que estes en el escuadron mas poderoso que existe—Risho trago saliva.

—En realidad….—

 ** _Flash back_**

 _—Rey Vegeta…—Murmuro Risho mientras veía la amplia espalda del Rey, si de hombres guapos se tratara, este hombre se llevaba el premio. Pero era demasiado despiadado._

 _—Capitan, Capitan Vegeta—Corrigio mientras observaba a sus compañeros, todos eran hombres, menos ella._

 _—Capitan, la escogi porque tiene uno de los niveles mas altos de pelea—Dijo Thomp, quien la recluto._

 _—Es una mujer—Siseo Vegeta, Thomp estaba por hablar pero prefirió mantenerse en silencio._

 _—Capitan Vegeta—Hablo Risho—Si quiere medir mis niveles de pelea es libre de poner cualquier contrincante—Objeto poniendo una de sus posiciones mas demandantes. Vegeta ladeo el rostro mientras la observaba._

 _—Tu oponente sere yo—Dicho esto se lanzo sobre dicho, dándole un poco de tiempo para que procesara la información. Vegeta lanzaba ataques suaves pero precisos, no con el fin de herirla, si no de estudiarla._

 _Risho sentía que estaba peleando con la muerte, sabia que no era in un tercio del poder del Rey y aun asi era lo suficientemente fuerte para vencerla por mucho, a cada paso que avanzaba Vegeta, Risho retrocedia completamente agobiada por la velocidad y fuerza, aunque sabia que el estaba siendo totalmente cuidadoso, cosa que le sorprendio. Sin poder dar mas de si misma, cayo de rodillas al suelo, jadeante._

 _—No eres tan débil como tus compañeros, pero eres muy débil a comparación de mi escuadron. Estan en el elite real, el equipo del rey, los mas poderosos del planeta—Dicho esto camino hacia la puerta—En dos días hay una misión, si te va bien allí, podras mantenerte. De lo contrario, no avergonzare a mi equipo con alguien tan débil como tu, das vergüenza, insecto—Y desaparecio por el umbral._

 _Risho miro el camino por donde se fue respirando con agitación, era la primera vez que la trataban de tal manera. Se sintio humillada, sin embargo algo habia aprendido de Gine; Determinación._

 ** _Fin flash back._**

—No puedo creerlo que se haya atrevido a ser tu oponente—Gine no salía de su asombro, el rey Vegeta realmente era tan animal como lo describían. Sin embargo, Risho tenia que esforzarse, si algo era verdad.

—Ni yo, pero realmente quiero mantenerme en el equipo real, no sabes lo orgulloso que mi padre esta. No como mi hermana, la prostituta mas famosa del bar—Presumio, Gine rio suavemente.

—Te felicito—Aplaudio con inocencia. Risho entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Sabes como puedes felicitarme?—Dijo mientras hacia una pausa de suspenso.

—¿Cómo?—Pregunto sabiendo perfectamente cual seria la respuesta.

—Haciendo uno de esos deliciosos platillos que solo tu sabes hacer—

.

.

.

.

Bardock se encontraba viendo la población desde lo alto de una montaña, estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, aun no entendia como es que esa niña termino en su escuadrón, débil e insignificante. Sin poder sostenerle la mirada, realmente era gracioso.

—Es fuerte ¿Verdad?—Dijo Tora a su capitan. Bardock le miro como si tuviera tres cabezas.

—¿Es una broma? Solo es una suertuda, ese saibaiman casi la asesina, es demasiado torpe—Dijo con frialdad.

—Es compasiva, es algo que nunca he visto en nuestra raza—Murmuro Tora, Bardock lo miro divertido.

—¿Acaso te gusta esa pequeña inútil?—Pregunto con una sonrisa de burla adornando su rostro, Tora se encogio de hombros.

—Me gustan las mujeres agresivas, con el instinto animal en la boca; la pregunta es ¿No te gusta a ti? Porque desde mi punto de vista, le has salvado la vida—Le respondio mientras lo miraba con el mismo gesto, Bardock bufo.

—No estoy ciego, el atractivo de esa mujer es tan escaso que da tristeza observarla. No tiene ningun tipo de atributo—Gruño, observo el cielo, esperando que el tiempo pasara rápido para asi poder saciar el deseo que tenia de pelear.

—No creo que lo digas en serio, es muy bonita—Sonrio Tora observando la reacción de su capitan. Bueno, era verdad en ciertas palabras, era muy linda, angelical, de esos que inspiran a pecar. Esa inocencia arrebatable.

—La salve porque si muere, tal vez tenga un problema con ese patético rey, maldito—Mascullo recordando que el mismo rey fue el que le arrojo esa molestia a su grupo.

—¡Oigan, dejen de hablar del trasero de la nueva y céntrense en la misión, pronto partiremos!—Exclamo con clara irritación Fasha. Tora la observo y rio.

—Solo esta celosa de que ya no es la única mujer en el grupo y quizá es la mas fuerte de ambas—Dijo Pappukin con clara intención de molestarla. Fasha se ruborizo de ira.

—Gracias a mi ella entro a este grupo—Dijo cruzando los brazos y cerrando los ojos tratando de calmar su creciente ira, agradecia que hoy era la misión de purga.

—¿Cómo crees que al capitan le va a gustar? Si ha rechazado a verdaderas bellezas, ella parece una niña con armadura—Dijo Pappukin a Tora acariciando su bigote, pensativo.

—¿Recuerdas esa chica realmente sexy que rechazo? ¿La de traje lila?—Dijo Tora, Fasha al oírlo bufo, al ser la única mujer no le agradaba mucho la idea de hablar de otras chicas que para ellos lucían sexys, para ella eran verdaderas prostitutas.

—Oh, era realmente guapa, nunca he visto a otra chica con los senos mas grandes, y tenia una gran boca—Recordo Tottepo.

—Es hermana de la nueva integrante del elite real, curiosamente es amiga de nuestra novata—Murmuro Fasha cerrando los ojos.

—¿Enserio? Vaya, después de todo servirá en el grupo…podría presentárnosla ¿No?—Hablo Pappukin.

—Silencio, vamos al lugar de partida, estamos un poco retrasados—Dijo Bardock irritado de aquella conversación, claro que recordaba a esa chica, si se le insinuó como ninguna otra, era atractiva, demasiado. Bajo la montaña de tan solo un salto seguido de sus compañeros.

.

.

.

.

Genial…Habia decidido llegar mas temprano y llevaba mucho tiempo esperando a su escuadrón ¿Sera que este no era el lugar? ¡Bah, claro que si! Es decir, ahí estaban las naves.

Se acerco a cada una y observo que 3 de ellas estaban demasiado sucias, en completo desastre. Otra estaba sucia pero no exceso, alcanzo a ver una especie de papel que decía "Bardock" claro, esa era la nave del capitan, la otra estaba completamente limpia, sin duda alguna de Fasha, pensando en ella…tal vez debería disculparse, después de todo debía de llevar una buena relación con ella si iba a pertenecer al mismo equipo, quizás lo lograría.

Escucho unos sonidos, al observar noto claramente que era su escuadrón, sonrio.

—Llega tarde capitan ¿Qué no entiende de "a primera hora"?—Sonrio, Bardock y los demás abrieron los ojos de par en par. Esa chica era mujer muerta, jamás alguien se había atrevido a burlarse de Bardock, era simple, quien lo intentase estaría 20 metros bajo tierra. Bardock, completamente molesto la tomo con brusquedad por la muñeca.

—Escucha pequeña inútil ¡Jamás te vueltas a burlar de mi o lo lamentaras!—Dicho esto la solto empujándola levemente, el escuadrón se sorprendio nuevamente de la actitud de su capitan, era muy…compasivo con ella, y era extraño.

—Vaya…que carácter, por suerte me acostumbrare a el—Sonrio, Bardock volvió a observarla con sus labios apretados en una fina línea, realmente no le molestaba el hecho de que fuese excesivamente brusco, pero quería molestarlo un rato, observo como el abria la nave. Nego con la cabeza, ¿Gustarle? ¿A el? ¡Bah, que sueño tan lejano!...Recordo algo y siguió con la vista a Fasha.

—Fasha—La llamo con suavidad. La aludida no giro el rostro a verla, pero era claro que la escuchaba.

—¿Qué?—Respondio a la defensiva.

—Escucha; lamento mucho lo que paso ayer, realmente yo no…—El rostro se le encendio cuando Fasha giro sorprendida—S-suerte en el viaje—Balbuceo mientras iba a su nave y observaba el enorme artefacto sorprendida.

Todos, absolutamente todos se sorprendieron de las palabras de la joven. Fasha entrecerró los ojos, realmente la chica era muy rara. Bardock imito el gesto de Fasha, negó suavemente y se adentro a su nave, el rey Vegeta había invitado a su escuadrón una fenómeno muy extraña. Pappikun por otro lado penso que la chica era un estorbo al igual que Tottepo, mientras que Tora penso que era realmente tierna y angelical…después de todo eso era.

Gine se exalto un poco al no poder abrir la nave, todos estaban esperándola.

—Asi no torpe—Hablo Fasha presionando un botón del control que tenia Gine en las manos. Su compañera le explico como tenia que manejar la nave y para que servia cada botón, siendo esta muy inteligente aprendio las explicaciones mas rápido de lo que esperaba. Gine le agradeció y la chica ignorando eso volvió a su nave.

—Despegaremos al planeta en 10 segundos, activen la hibernación—Hablo Bardock por el micrófono de su nave, su voz sono en todas las sudodichas, dicho esto despegaron. Gine se quedo dormida por los gases que salían.

Lo que no sabia era lo que la esperaba en ese planeta.

.

.

.

.

 **¡Hola!**

 **Espero que les guste.**

 **Rivews *-***


	3. Mi mision, mi temor

**Notas:** Narrado por mi.

 **Titulo:** Corazón Blando

 **Autora:** Udrea-PauLumbort

 **Disclaimer:** Estos personajes no son mios, son del gran Akira Toriyama. Mas la historia y el desarrollo, lo son.

 **FanDom:** Dragón ball Z/Gt

 **Summary:** Gine es compasiva y bondadosa, aun asi, será reclutada por el sanguinario escuadrón Bardock. Pronto se siente humillada, decepcionada y…herida ¿Cómo no? Si es una completa inútil en el campo de batalla. Después de varios sucesos en los cuales su capitan termina salvándole la vida, le será inevitable tener sentimientos por él… y él es el típico estereotipo frívolo Saiyajin que piensa en el amor como la mas grande debilidad e idiotez.

 **Nota 2:** Bueno, realmente quise escribir algo como esto, intente adaptar la historia tanto a las películas como al manga y…creo que tuve buenos resultados, espero que le guste esta historia y gracias por tomarse su tiempo para leerla, me hacen inmensamente feliz.

.

.

 **Capitulo 3**

.

.

El frustrante sonido de la cámara de hibernación avisando que el tiempo programado había acabado tintineaba en sus oídos, lentamente abrió los ojos dándose cuenta de que estaban a pocos minutos de aterrizar " _Esto fue excesivamente rápido"_ Poco a poco empezó a sentirse nerviosa, una purga... Asesinar seres inocentes con el único fin de tener lucro de su planeta, era realmente asqueroso. Suspiro, de igual modo esa era la vida de su raza y tendria que adaptarse a ella.

—Aterrizaremos en 3 minutos—Hablo Bardock por medio del radio ligeramente somnoliento. Se escucho el asentimiento de sus compañeros y el de ella misma. Suspiro nuevamente, se sentía extraordinariamente nerviosa, era en esos momentos donde necesitaba de su mejor amiga para buscar control.

Mas rápido de lo que pensó su nave fue la primera en aterrizar, presiono el botón que antes Fasha le había explicado como usar y la capsula se abrió dejando salir una jubilante y mareada Gine. Sus ojos se centraron en el paisaje del planeta, era bonito, el cielo era un azul intenso, se pintaba con colores morados y brillosos haciéndolo lucir realmente sensacional. Sonrio como una niña pequeña ante las inmensas montañas color naranja y el sonido del agua corriendo con una melodía implacable mientras el sol golpeaba fuertemente. Rapidamente su sonrisa se volvió sombria al darse cuenta de la miseria de los seres que vivian ahí.

—Esta es la parte mas compleja de ser Saiyajin—Hablo Fasha detrás de alla. Gine giro para ver a su compañera evidentemente despeinada y palida por el viaje. Vestia una armadura de los talones al cuello, se veía bastante comoda.

—¿Qué cosa?—Pregunto con curiosidad mientras la observaba, tratando de descifrar su aspecto cansado.

—Ver como una vista asi destruida será destruida al anochecer—Dijo con frialdad mientras movia su cabeza de un lado a otro, tratando de descansar el área. Gine entreabrió los labios ante lo dicho por su compañera, no sabia que era tan emocional.

—Es un planeta pequeño con seres débiles, no será necesario esperar al anochecer—Interrumpio Tora bostezando ligeramente—Y no hables de esas cosas frente al capitán, recuerda que te mataria antes de que sigas hablando del tema, odia estas cosas sentimentales—Rio su compañero. Gine le devolvió la burla, ese hombre era el primer Saiyajin que tenia sentido del humor o era medianamente amable, realmente sus otros dos compañeros eran unos malditos, sencillamente fingían que ella no existía.

Mas pronto de lo esperado apareció Pappukin y Tottepo con la misma expresión fría y desalmada. Gine se estremecio un poco, esos dos eran realmente desagradables, además tenían un olor bastante animal. Detrás de ellos aterrizo la nave de Bardock, rápidamente la capsula se abrió y salio el capitán, su cara de fastidio repercutio al posar sus ojos sobre ella.

—Es necesario que vayan a asearse, nos alimentemos y empecemos con la purga. Los individuos de este planeta no son muy evolucionados por lo tanto no podrán detectarnos, pero deben ser cuidadosos. Tienen poco tiempo, asi que apresurense—Bardock le hizo una seña a Tora, este se acerco al capitán mientras se alejaban a la capsula para discutir un asunto acerca de la purga. Papukinn y Tottepo ante la orden del capitán rápidamente se alejaron volando hasta perderlos de vista.

—Bueno…—Hablo Fasha—Según el GPS hay un rio cerca de aca, asi que podremos asearnos alla—Gine sonrio ante la oferta indirecta de su compañera, asintió con dulzura y se aseguro de traer la pequeña capsula donde traía su armadura. Elevaron el vuelo a unos cuantos kilómetros, dennoto que Fasha era bastante rápida, pero igual le podía seguir el paso. Trago saliva mientras sentía que su garganta quemaba, tenia bastante sed y hambre… Ademas, la sensación de culpa por lo que pronto iba a pasar la tenia mareada, trataba de no pensar en ello, igual nada de lo que ella haría iba a impedir tal atrocidad, debía participar en ello como miembro de uno de los equipos de elite de clase baja.

Pronto llegaron a un amplio rio, su agua era color amarillo en vez de cristalino, la vista era fantástica, tenia rocas color naranja. Lentamente aterrizaron.

—El agua es tan extraña…—Dijo mientras sin pensarlo dos veces se arrojo al rio en picada. Fasha la observo sorprendida, a los pocos segundos apareció Gine nuevamente totalmente empapada—¡Esto es realmente grandioso, debes darte prisa!—Grito sonriente, con aquella inocencia que la caracterizaba.

—No puedo creer que ni siquiera te hayas quitado la armadura—Mascullo con indiferencia mientras retiraba sus propias prendas, quedando totalmente expuesta. Gine, quien seguía totalmente distraída, giro para responder el comentario de su compañera quien al verla completamente desnuda, palidecio.

—¡Oh, Kami!—Exclamo totalmente ruborizada mientras llevaba sus manos a sus ojos con el fin de cubrir la vista. Fasha solto una carcajada.

—¿Qué sucede, nunca has visto un cuerpo desnudo?

—N-no no es eso. Claro que si—" _Si cuentan los libros de anatomía"_ Se descubrió la vista y observo a la mujer sin quitar la mirada de sus ojos, obviamente, no los iba a bajar, de ningún modo. Fasha sonrio divertida, nunca se había divertido asi con sus compañeros de equipo, ellos eran hombres totalmente aburridos.

—¿Eres virgen, Gine?—Pregunto sin tapujo Fasha mientras se metia al rio y comenzaba a frotar su cuerpo mientras suspiraba. Gine trago saliva, sabia que algún dia tendría esta conversación con alguien que no fuera Risho, pero el destino le jugo una persona distinta, una amiga frívola y sanguinaria, pero después de todo Fasha era una chica.

—En realidad, nunca he salido con un macho—Admitio encogiéndose de hombros mientras se retiraba la armadura.

—Vaya ¿Qué hay de tu amiga?—Gine se sorprendio de que Fasha supiera de la existencia de Risho. Trago saliva sintiendo el calor en sus mejillas, el agua fría no le ayudaba.

—Risho tampoco ha salido con nadie seriamente, pero…¿Cómo sabes de ella? —Pregunto con curiosidad. Fasha utilizo una esencia especial de un frasco y luego se la arrojo a Gine, esta la atrapo con precaución.

—Su hermana es trabajadora y socia del bar, la luna violeta. Despues de cada misión vamos con el equipo a beber un poco y cosas asi—Gine fruncio el ceño, no pensaba que su equipo tuviera el habito de visitar ese mugroso y sucio bar, todos sabían a que se iba a ese lugar a tener sexo y beber como bestias.

—No pensaba que gustaban ir a esos lugares, en especial el capitán que es tan serio—Fasha rio suavemente, esta vez sin ironia ni molestia, sencillamente como ella.

—Vamos porque realmente es estresante este trabajo al terminar. Pero siempre pasa lo mismo, Pappukin y Tottepo se embriagan a morir y luego pagan a las empleadas del bar por sexo y si no lo encuentran se van casa. Bardock no disfruta mucho de la bebida, pero conversamos con Tora hasta el ocaso. Ocasionalmente el capitán busca compañía o mejor dicho, escoje la compañia—Al decir esto ultimo, sus ojos viajaron hasta su compañera. Gine se removio incomoda y salio del agua cubriéndose con la armadura mojada.

—¿Escoger la compañía?—Pregunto mientras abria la capsula que contenia su ropa.

—Oh, si. El capitán siempre esta rodeado, usualmente de la hermana de tu amiga, aun no se porque se dice que la ha rechazado, es decir, mayoritariamente si, pero durante varias noches se iban juntos—Dijo mientras salía del agua, sin pudor alguno de mostrar su cuerpo, abrió la capsula que contenia su armadura. Una licra rosa que no ocultaba nada, dejaba al descubierto su sensual trasero y piernas, guantes blancos, una armadura sofisticada con rodilleras y sus típicos aretes de material costoso.

—¿Qué hay de Tora y de ti?—Evadio Gine sintiendo una creciente presión en su pecho al mencionar que Leith finalmente si se había acostado con su capitán. Le incomodaba y bastante, solo que aun no entendia porque. Rapidamente se vistió con una licra entera de color azul oscuro, su típica armadura que mas parecía un vestido y sus muñequeras rosas. Fasha mordio sus labios ante aquella pregunta, dudo si responderla, pero al fin y al cabo ella había iniciado la conversación ligeramente obscena.

—Muy pocas veces hemos estado juntos. El busca otras hembras y yo otros machos, solo que…—Paso la mano por su cuello—Nunca nadie me ha marcado como él—Susurro con melancolía. Gine hizo un suave sonido de exclamación, era claro que su compañera amaba a Tora, pero nunca espero verlo en una persona como ella.

—Vaya…Yo creo que…

—Es hora de volver—La interrumpio con su típica frialdad.

.

.

.

—¿Dónde demonios se metieron Fasha y Gine?—Dijo Tora exhausto de esperar. Bardock lo observo, se habían aseado increíblemente rápido y llevaban alrededor de una media hora esperando a sus compañeras, el afán de que ellas llegaran era debido a la cena, por orden del capitán, todos debían estar reunidos.

—Por favor, la nueva ni siquiera podía llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Es tan tonta que creo que se perdió, no podre trabajar con ella—Mascullo Tottepo con fastidio.

—Si no puedes trabajar en equipo con el integrante, retírate de inmediato. Estoy harto de escucharlos hablar de esa pequeña inutil—Gruño Bardock mirando fijamente a su enorme compañero, el aludido paso una mano por su escaso cabello.

Al instante aparecieron las aludidas. Los ojos de todos los machos viajaron las esbeltas piernas de Fasha, excepto la mirada del capitán, que se poso inmediatamente en Gine, observo su infantil vestimenta y negó ligeramente con la cabeza, algo que no paso desapercibido por la Saiyajin.

—Cierra la boca, Tottepo, hay bichos muy pequeños—Dijo Fasha caminando alrededor. Tora solto un sonido de alegría ya que finalmente podrían empezar a cocinar. Rapidamente busco la capsula y la arrojo donde aparecieron varios implementos de cocina, como carne, verduras, etc. Gine al ver todo crudo, sonrio con emoción.

—Yo podría encargar de la cocina, soy talentosa en eso—Sonrio acercándose a la carne, todos la observaron con curiosidad, pero no hicieron mención de nada. Bardock y los demás hicieron la respectiva fogata para cocinar la comida. Fasha y Gine se encargaban particularmente de cocinar.

Luego de alrededor de 20 minutos donde Gine se percato que el grupo era callado a excepción de unos cuantos comentarios que hacia Tora y su capitán, no era usualmente hablador. Basicamente asi eran todos los Saiyajines después de todo. Gine sentía la tensión en el aire, pero el silencio era cómodo. Rapidamente la cena estuvo, no era muy cargada, a decir verdad era poca, sin embargo como la purga requeria de resistencia suponía que el capitán buscaba alimentarlos sin llenarlos para rendir adecuadamente con el trabajo.

Despues de terminar el capitán se levanto

—Ustedes ya conocen mi estrategia para el campo de batalla. Asi que…—Su vista se centro en Gine que estaba absorta—Niña… Es sencillo, cada quien hará la purga por su lado, solo cuando el nivel de batalla de los individuos es alto, se hace en parejas, en esta ocasión no es el caso. Como llevaremos nuestro rastreador podre evaluar si están atacando o no.—Esto ultimo, lo dijo siseante. La aludida suspiro y asintió.

—¿En cuanto tiempo nos veremos aca, capitán?—Dijo Fasha acomodándose el rastreador.

—Dos horas bastaran. Fasha Oeste, Tora este, Tottepo iras al centro de la población, Pappukin al Sur, Gine ira a la menor concentracion de la población, cerca del rio y yo ire al Norte—Dicho eso hubo un asentimiento grupal y en menos de lo que se piensa todos los integrantes salieron volando a una gran velocidad, excepto Gine.

—" _Bien, si estoy sola creo que será mas sencillo"_ —Penso con cierta rigidez, trago salida y emprendió el vuelo. Era mas sencillo porque no había un intenso y molesto capitán encima de ella criticando el porque no asesinaba a todos los que estaban ahí. Igualmente, era su primera purga y era bueno tener que enfrentarlo sola. Suspiro y aumento la velocidad, no se imaginaba lo difícil que seria, no se sentía nada comoda, ¿Para que demonios había entrenado tan duro? Exacto, para ser lo que hoy es, una Saiyajin con el poder de pelea lo suficientemente fuerte.

Tomo un hondo suspiro y con temblor llevo su mano hacia el botón del rastreador. Rapidamente le envio una serie de niveles de poder bastante bajos, no eran pocos, pero tampoco demasiado y a juzgar por el nivel no iba a ser complicado, estaban distribuidos en un territorio en especifico que estaba un poco lejos de donde ella estaba. Subio la altura prudentemente para no ser detectada por la vista de los individuos, cosa que probablemente iba a ser inútil. Se acerco al lugar donde el rastreador le indicaba y bajo la mirada…

Diviso una serie de lo que identifico como machos. Eran azules, calvos, tres ojos y una antena. Tenia la morfología muy pequeña, relativamente. Gine suspiro, había alrededor de 9 personas. Estiro su mano temblorosa y cargo la energía suficiente para acabarlos, sin dolor, sin tortura, como si fuera un sueño. Una inevitable lagrima rodo por su mejilla y su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido

—¡Ey!—Grito un individuo que la observaba desde abajo. Gine se sobresalto y la bola de energía escapo de su mano antes de que pudiera detenerla. Una enorme explosión se abordo, Gine observo estupefacta el segundo en el cual desaparecieron todos, levanto la mirada dándose cuenta de que el planeta entero estaba lleno de humo y explosiones por doquier, esta era su vida. Presiono nuevamente el botón encontrando otras poblaciones pequeñas, a medida que las encontraba repetia el proceso, cerraba los ojos en cada ocasión, repitiéndose a si misma que esta era su misión. En un momento, descendió de los cielos y camino un poco.

—Ya pronto terminara y pronto me acostumbrare—Dijo Gine observando sus palidas manos. Observo nuevamente como el panorama que había visto la primera vez cuando piso ese planeta se había destruido completamente, era inevitable. Un sonido llamo su atención, con cautela, giro extendiendo su mano a modo de defensa, llevo una mano al frente cargando energía, lentamente subio su otra mano para presionare el rastreador y…

—Por favor—Una voz femenina llamo la atención. Gine abrió los ojos al ver como el prototipo de una mujer embarazada con tres niños aparecía de su escondite.

—¿Q-que?

—No nos mates, te lo suplico, son solo niños, prometo que vamos a huir a otro planeta, pero no nos mates—Sollozo. Gine abrió los ojos de par en par.

—No la matare, la ayudare a escapar, pero debe ser rápido porque mi capit…—

—¡¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?!—Grito una muy masculina voz, con horror Gine vio que Bardock la observaba con el rostro deformado por el enfado. La mujer embarazada jadeo del horror llamando la atención de la Saiyajin.

—Espera capitán, ellos no….—Una firme mano en su boca la callo, antes de que se diera cuenta su cuerpo entero fue sujetado por otras manos. Vio el horror en la cara de su capitán, cuando trato de zafarse del agarre de los individuos miles de voltios la recorrieron, su cuerpo cayo ante el inmenso dolor eléctrico.

—¡Gine!—Escucho su nombre a la distancia.

—Si se mueve de ahí, la asesinaremos—Mascullo la misma mujer azul con un tono de voz completamente diferente. Gine no podía pensar, el dolor era inmenso, pero podía escuchar su entorno. Bardock mascullo una palabrota y sintió como el dolor se disperso, abrió los ojos con pesadez y vio los cuerpos pulverizados.

—Maldita sea, pequeña inútil. Sabia que no te podía dejar sola—Gine abrió los labios para replicar pero nada salió de ellos, el ataque fue devastador. Sintio como unos brazos rodeaban su frágil cuerpo y como la levantaron mientras Bardock lentamente avanzaba con ella en brazos. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca… él era atractivo, de hecho, demasiado atractivo, a pesar de que tenia el ceño fruncido y los labios en una fina línea.

—C-capi-tan—Balbuceo mientras sentía como sus mejillas ardían. ¿El capitán Bardock la estaba cargando? Tenia que ser una maldita broma. Con cuidado, la deposito en el suelo sin dejar de observarla.

—No tienes heridas externas—Dijo con frialdad—Podras moverte por ti sola—Gine logro sentarse, a pesar de no tener dolor sentía su cuerpo demasiado débil, como si hubiera corrido durante horas, sus musculos no respondían adecuadamente. Observo a su capitán sonrojada, trago saliva ante la vergüenza de lo que acababa de pasar, se había mostrado como una idiota.

—Perdoneme por favor, puse la misión en riesgo. Realmente no se lo que sucedió…yo…—

—Eres muy compasiva, fuiste engañada y pudiste ser asesinada si no te hubiera buscado—Suspiro, el ultimo dato llamo la atención de la chica, sintió como sus manos empezaron a sudar y como su rostro se encendia mas y mas—Una cosa mas que ponga en peligro la misión y estarás expulsada, pequeña inutil—Mascullo con frialdad

—Le prometo que no volverá a suceder—Sonrio con dulzura. Bardock fruncion el ceño.

—¡Capitan!—Se escucho la voz de Fasha a lo lejos. Observo primero lo que tenia al frente y sus labios se entreabieron de la sorpresa.

—¡Habla!—Mascullo Bardock.

—Se nos habían escapado dos habitantes y estaban a punto de tomar su capsula y la de Tora, lastimosamente tuve que destruir las naves para evitar que se fueran. Lo lamento—Agacho la cabeza mostrando culpa. Gine se sorprendio. Bardock solto un jadeo de molestia.

—¿Qué mierda hiciste?—Le grito Bardock acercándose peligrosamente a ella. Al instante aparecieron todos los integrantes que faltaban, Tora ya enterado de la situación se acerco al capitán.

—Podemos dejar a dos de nosotros aca y mandar naves en el planeta Vegita—Intervino Tora.

—Aca ya no hay nada, Tora—Dijo Pappukin.

—Debe haber alguna solucion—Hablo Gine con voz débil mientras se ponía de pie. Una vena brotaba de la frente de Bardock.

—¿Que propones?—Dijo Fasha con ironia.

—Bueno… Las naves de Pappukin y Tottepo son particularmente grandes, creo que entrarían dos de nosotros en cada nave. No muy comodamente, seria encontrar alguna estrategia—Sonrio Gine. Tottepo apreto la dentadura con ganas de matar a esa mujer, su nave era especial para el.

—Podria funcionar—Dijo Fasha. Bardock elevo una ceja, no seria nada cómodo, en absoluto.

—Yo podría ir contigo—Sonrio Gine a su compañera quien le devolvió la sonrisa. Una exclamación de horror salió de Tora.

—¿Y que yo vaya con Bardock? ¿Te has vuelto totalmente loca?—Siseo, rápidamente se apodero de una de las naves.

—Tora, no seas ridiculo—Dijo Bardock con la ceja elevada.

—Capitan, ha acabado la purga, creo que podemos marcharnos. Hicimos guardia un par de veces y nos percatamos de que no hay nada de vida—Dijo Pappukin. Bardock asintió.

—Mision terminada. Pueden marcharse—Dicho esto Tottepo y Pappukin se apropiaron de las naves disponible y se metieron en ellas.

—Fasha, tu vendrás conmigo—Dijo Tora. Fasha iba a replicar cuando Tora la jalo hacia la nave, casi obligándola.

Un escalofrio recorrio a Gine por todo el cuerpo… si Fasha se fue con Tora… eso significa que ella debería…

—Apresurate—Dijo Bardock, escucho el sonido de la capsula. Se acerco con paso lento al capitán mientras sentía que sus piernas no respondían, no sabia si era por el ataque antes causado o por los nervios que sentía de que iba a estar demasiado cerca del capitán… demasiado cerca.

Observo como el capitán abria la capsula, era un poco mas grande que la suya y por suerte estaba limpia. Bardock se sento dentro de la capsula dejando un espacio muy pequeño para Gine. La joven se percato de un detalle.

—Capitan, no entrare con ese espacio y su armadura es muy amplia—Señalo las hombreras. Llevo una mano a su boca antes de percatarse de lo que había dicho, Bardock la observo unos segundos para luego despojarse de su armadura, quedando únicamente en licra que por suerte le cubria el muy contorneado pecho.

—Niña, tu ridícula armadura también podría estorbar. No entiendo como caminas con esa ridiculez—Dijo Bardock asombrado. Gine abrió la boca indignada.

—¡Era de mi madre! ¿Qué no has visto el diseño de la suya?—Gruño Gine mientras desajustaba su armadura para quitársela, quedando en su muy comoda y larga licra.

Bardock giro el rostro mientras observaba la ceñida prenda al cuerpo de su compañera. Definitivamente, con la ropa que escoge pierde toda la gracia de su cuerpo. Esquivo la mirada, evitando ver de mas.

Gine se adentro a la nave, dándose cuenta de que la única manera en la cual podían viajar era… No puede ser.

—Debes subir a mi regazo, eres muy pequeña y asi no vas a estorbar—Dijo mientras tomaba posesión del asiento y cerraba los ojos. Con paso tembloroso Gine se acerco timidamente, no subio la mirada sabiendo que si lo hacia se encontraría con los frios ojos de Bardock.

—Eh… Capitan, no se como…—Admitio avergonzada. Bardock abrio los ojos mirándola fijamente, sin mostrar ninguna expresión. Le extendió una mano que Gine acepto timidamente.

La posición no era nada comoda, no tanto por que molestaba su cuerpo… mas bien por la cercania. Sus piernas estaban a los costados del capitán y su rostro estampado contra su pecho. Sentia… por completo la calidez, su respiración, los latidos de su corazón, el olor de su cuerpo con un poco de sudor. Su trasero se encontraba en sus muslos, lo cual sabia que el capitán podía sentirla a ella de la misma manera que ella a el. Bardock se inclino para presionar el botón de hibernación y dar la orden de que era hora de despegar, curiosamente, se dio cuenta de que Tora aun no había activado la hibernación, sonrio, sabia porque.

—Eres demasiado debil—Mascullo Bardock, Gine sintió la vibración de su pecho.

—Te agradezco tu discreción capitan—Dijo Gine somnolienta mientras respiraba los gases dados por la hibernación. Bardock asintió.

.

.

.

Miraba la mujer que dormida se abrazo a su cintura buscando mas comodidad. Ella no era débil, tenia poder, era excesivamente compasiva y si ella seguía siendo de esa manera no habría mas remedio que expulsarla. Le daba cierto recelo que ese estupido y patetico Rey moleste con la situación de echarla. Quiza… debia sacarle el potencial, tendrían mas misiones, pero definitivamente seria la ultima vez que la salvaría, la próxima vez la dejaría morir.

Giro un poco la cabeza para ver su rostro. Parecia una niña, realmente tenia el rostro demasiado infantil. ¿Por qué Tora insistia en la belleza de esa mujer? Su cabello deshornado, sus enormes ojos, todo de ella era… nada agresivo, nada salvaje.

Gine se removio ligeramente frotando sin querer su cuerpo con el de el. Bardock apreto la mandíbula… Definitivamente lo primero que haría al llegar, es buscar compañía. Le hacia falta una hembra de verdad.

Sin darse cuenta, la cámara de hibernación se lo llevo.

.

.

.

 **HOLAAAAAAAAAAA**

 **¿Cómo están?**

 **Los extrañe tanto, aquí tenemos un nuevo capitulo, esta vez si me pondré juiciosa a subir todas las historias, ya no mas atrasos.**

 **Ahora que saben que tenemos MUCHO tiempo**

 **Los amo.**

 **Rivews *-***


End file.
